Three Week Dreams And A Sudden Realization
by kawaii-firestar
Summary: Naruto's been having some strange dreams lately and he can never figure them out! But one night when some serious deja vu happens he'll learn more about his dreams and a certain Hyuuga taking place in them. NarutoxHinata oneshot


**Three Week Dreams and A Sudden Realization**

_She was sitting on the edge of the water staring at her reflection, like she did everyday. He watched her do this every time he could. Something about her fascinated him. It could have been her short violet hair or her milky white eyes. Either way, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Oh how he wanted to get out of the bushes he was currently occupying and talk to her! Even if it was to just ask her why she did this everyday. To ask her why she looked dismally at her features mirroring back at her. Mostly to ask her who she was. The girl at the water suddenly stirred. He froze. She slowly turned towards him. Slowly…slowly…slowly…_

Naruto shot up, awakening from his dream. He looked around and blinked. Then he made a large dramatic sigh. "Darn it. Three weeks of this dream and I still don't know who that girl is... agh! This is so confusing!" he yelled, slamming back down on his mattress. When he finally calmed down he attempted sleep. After ten minutes of failure Naruto decided to get up and take a walk to calm him down.

The streets of Konoha were empty but that was expected considering it was one in the morning. The blonde haired ninja walked alone, thinking about the girl in his dreams. He wanted to see her in real life but he didn't know who she was. Naruto knew he's seen her before but he couldn't quite depict her out of all the people he's met when she was just a dream.

"What?" Naruto whispered. His feet had guided him to the lake in his dreams and… the mysterious girl was there too.

She looked just like she did in his dream. Her violet hair as beautiful as ever, even without anything added to it. She was kneeling with her pale hands on her knees while staring at her reflection, too focused to sense him.

Naruto just stood there staring at her with wide blue eyes. She was finally here! In the same spot he thought about for so many days and now he could finally talk to her! Plain and simple, Naruto was so excited he moved out of his hiding spot, making himself known. The girl turned to him quickly and stood up.

Naruto's eyes widened even more than before. "Hinata?"

"Ye-yes Naruto?" she replied, blushing and twiddling her fingers as was expected from her.

_Act natural! _The future Hokage told himself. "Oh, hey Hinata what are you doing here?"

She looked at her sandaled feet. "Um… well… it's no-nothing."

"Come on! Tell me! I won't laugh, I promise!" he pledged, spreading his arms out in a wide gesture. Seemed he was getting his perky spirit back again.

Hinata turned her face to the water, her expression becoming serious. Her hands returned to her sides and she looked back down at her feet. "I'm a failure," she whispered, barely audible but Naruto heard it anyway.

"No you're not Hinata," he said soothingly. Naruto had enough brains to know yelling it wouldn't do her any good. "You-"

"St-stop it," she tried to snap but failed miserably. _Another thing I'm a failure at…_

Naruto stood there gawking at the very un-Hinata-like remark. "What?"

"Please," she pleaded, her eyes filling up with tears. "I-I'm a failure. A fa-failure t-to my fa- family, to my team, a-and to myself," Tears were streaming down her porcelain cheeks at this point but Hinata couldn't stop. All of her emotions that have been bottled up for so long were coming out"I… I can't fight. I'm a d- disgrace to th-the Hyuga nam-name. My t-team takes care of m-me in missions and… I'm not pre-pretty enough, u-unlike Sakura, to well… wi-win yo-your affection. And-"

Naruto placed his hand on her cheek and tried to wipe away the waterfall of tears. "That's not true Hinata," he started. "You're a strong person. I realized that when you were fighting Neji in the Chuunin exams. I realized that even more when I went on a mission with your team to find the Bickouchuu. When you were fighting Shino and Kiba believed in you Hinata because they knew you were strong. Your family is just crazy if they can't see how great of person you are and if you're not prettier than Sakura then why have I been dreaming about you for the past three weeks?" he stopped to let her figure out what he just said and continued wiping away her tears. Shock certainly makes people take a while to have things process in their head.

Hinata stood there trying to grasp all of what Naruto had said. Before she could gather it all Naruto lightly tilted her head up so they could meet each others eyes. She blushed but didn't look away. She didn't want to.

"Hinata?" the blonde asked, suddenly breaking the comfortable silence. "I-"

"Get away from my cousin," a familiar emotionless voice interrupted.

The two younger teens turned toward the voice and Naruto let go of Hinata, "Neji?" they asked, confused at why he was here at this time of night…well…morning. Still... it was Neji and that should be suprising in itself.

"You're out too late. Hiashi sent me," the prodigy said ignoring the blonde.

Hinata bowed. "Y-yes. Th-thank you."

Neji responded by turning around and walking away. Then he stopped abruptly and looked over his shoulder. "Five minutes," were his only words as he began to walk again.

"Ye-yes Neji," Hinata managed before turning back to face Naruto. They stood staring at each other for a while really wishing Neji didn't come and kill the mood.

"I guess we better go," Naruto pointed out, breaking the silence once more.

Hinata nodded. "Good-" she was cut off again. This time it was just a bit sweeter than before.

Naruto broke apart from their super short kiss first with a huge grin on his face. He turned around and followed Neji's example yelling "Night Hinata! See you tomorrow!" over his shoulder.

Once he was out of view, Hinata snapped out of her star struck daze. She reached a hand up to her lips and smiled faintly. _Maybe…I'm not a failure…_

_

* * *

_

**Hi! Third story and I can finally post it! YAY!!! Please review if you can. Flames are okay. They're a part of writing after all. Okay, I'm writing really short sentences and that's bugging me. Anyways, actually there's nothing much more to say except for thanks for reading+D **


End file.
